


Not Just a Pretty Face

by Draycevixen



Series: Not Just a Pretty Face [1]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Competency, F/M, Humour, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evey is up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Pretty Face

.

“All right Evey, let us try this again. I move forward on my left foot and you step back on your right…”

Why is it taking her so long to get this? We’ve been going over and over this for an hour now and still no joy. I never thought I’d grow tired of holding her in my arms. She’s struggling to follow the simplest of steps and keeps falling over me.

Yesterday it was the same story with archery. I lost count of how many times I adjusted her arm. I never could get her to load the cock feather correctly.

And the judo lesson the day before that? What an unmitigated disaster. I must have showed her the correct form on kouchi-gari a hundred times.

You have to face facts old man. Evey just isn’t as sharp as I first thought. Still, anything that can be taught can be learned.

Once more unto the breach…

 

*****

 

“I think I understand now. You step forward and I … God I’m sorry, V. I didn’t mean to fall. Are you all right?”

He always catches me before I hit the floor, his arms like steel bands wrapped around me. I really want to tell him that his Abrazo’s off, but how can I do that without telling him about my ballroom dancing medals?

Yesterday was lovely. His chest pressed up against my back, helping me to load my arrow, supporting my arm, correcting my posture. How many breathless times did I manage to accidentally rub up against him? How close did I come to being discovered when I nocked the arrow before he’d explained how?

And the Judo lesson. Kouchi-gari! Perfect! How many times did I manage to “accidentally” hold onto to him and pull him down on top of me? My sensei would not have been amused.

So what if I’m a tangoing, arrow-shooting, man-tossing minx? My mother didn’t raise any idiot children and what V doesn’t know won’t hurt him… _much!_

 

.


End file.
